This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for growing fish and other aquatic life in a recirculating tank.
Aerators and bubbling systems for oxygenating water for the support of fish and other aquatic life are known in the art. Commercially available aerators generally consist of a motor and impeller that are immersed in and agitate the surface of the water, whereas bubbling systems generally involve pumping air to the bottom of a body of water and expelling it into the body of water so it bubbles up through and aerates the water. It is also known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 3,320,928 to provide a system to trap air as it bubbles to the surface of a body of water and then recirculate the air to the bottom of the body of water.
It is further known to aerate a body of water by providing mixing chambers into which air and water are allowed to combine under pressure to thereby obtain an increased absorption of air into the water. The water is then introduced to the main body of water at a plurality of locations adjacent the bottom of the body of water which is to be aerated.
Moreover, it is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 2,302,336 to provide a hermetically closed container for water having an air space above the water which has been oxygenated and placed under pressure to thereby provide a healthier atmosphere for aquatic life in the water.
There is a need, however, for an apparatus and method for the production and growth of aquatic life, such as fish raised commercially for food purposes, in which a highly oxygenated aquatic environment is provided and in which oxygen supplied to the system is not wasted.
There is also a need for a system for growing fish under ideal conditions to maximize growth rate by maximizing the infusion of oxygen into water that is being recirculated in a recirculating tank and removing certain impurities such as carbon dioxide and ammonia from the water that are harmful to the fish.